


Don't Forget Your Place

by bestwithalisp, kassanovella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foursome, Knotting, Multi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Snowballing, Triplet AU, Verbal Humiliation, handjobs, kind of?, one way ticket to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwithalisp/pseuds/bestwithalisp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All had seemed well until you inhaled a concentrated breath of a familiar aroma.  It was redolent of him, yet somehow multiplied three times over.  You drew in another whiff but this time, your body responded, sending ripples through your skin–straight into your sex, slicking your entrance until you were forced to keep your legs together.  </p>
<p>This cannot be happening now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Your Place

Three dates.

This thought played over multiple times in your head.  You weren’t one to frequent the dating pool often, but there was something about him–be it his large figure or his raw and overwhelming scent–which kept your interest piqued.  

For how close the other three outings were together, it had been too long since you had seen him again.  He personally requested this–and in another life you would be insulted–but you liked to think you had a little more dignity.  That you were more than just two basic creatures giving into each others' pheromones.  You actually  _enjoyed_  being in his presence–sharing stories, making him laugh–the sweet naivete, suppressing dark undertones.  Why throw it away by something as simpleminded as sex?

On this particular occasion, he insisted you dress in something more formal.  After such a long period of time, you could only guess he was feeling some sort of guilt by not even making a single attempt at reaching out to you.  You pulled one of your favorite dresses from the closet, gazing down into the mirror a final time before bundling yourself in a long jacket.

You made your way via taxi to the obscure address he texted you. Somewhere you could only guess what outside of city limits, but he insisted on doing something exceptional so you figured you would damn well oblige to whatever it was.  

The driver paused in front of a quaint home in a small suburban community.  You fetched your belongings and paid your fare before stepping onto the sidewalk.

All had seemed well until you inhaled a concentrated breath of a familiar aroma.  It was redolent of him, yet somehow multiplied three times over.  You drew in another whiff but this time, your  _body_  responded, sending ripples through your skin–straight into your sex, slicking your entrance until you were forced to keep your legs together.  

_This cannot be happening now._

Ignoring the  _very_ physical reaction you’d just had, you made your way to the front door, counting the steps, urging your body to  _shut up_  for a second. Being in this condition wasn’t part of your plan when you’d agreed to meet him. You steadied yourself with a breath and went to ring the bell, heart skipping when the door flew open before you’d had a chance to touch a thing.

“I’m so sorry, Ben, I–” Your eyes scanned the man in front of you. “Oh.”

It wasn’t Ben–unless Ben had bleached his hair and bought glasses–just someone who looked exactly like him. And smelled just like him, too. You stilled your lungs, hoping to prevent any further unwanted physical responses–despite how delicious he was to your eyes and nose.

“I’m Matt,” the man said, holding out his hand. When you gave him yours, he pressed it to his lips, grinning. “Ben’s brother.”

Pink flushed your cheeks. “Oh,” you said, and gave him your name as he released your wrist. “I didn’t know Ben had a brother.”

“He has two, actually,” came another voice, a body following it soon after. Another carbon-copy of your date–black hair, down to his shoulders. From over Matt’s shoulder, the man gave a small nod in your direction. “Kylo.”

Pink deepened to red on your skin.  _Three of them_? Each one just as gorgeous as the last, each one tall, with wide shoulders, and thick, well-muscled torsos. You sucked in a breath through your nose and immediately regretted it–the power of their scents was heady, sending a crackle of oxygen-free air through your brain. Out of sheer lust, you nearly passed out, but you shook your head, focusing your vision back on their eyes, ignoring the alarming ache between your legs. Looking at them, you were still short-circuiting, unsure of what to say or do next.

“Can you guys knock it off?” Another voice. It must have been Ben. “I told you to leave her alone.” He appeared behind Kylo and Matt, shoving them aside and taking your hand. “They didn’t say anything to you, did they?”

Every word you wanted to say dried up in your mouth. Seeing them all together was even more captivating than you could have imagined. All you could do was blink, dumbly, before you came to your senses, shaking away some of the stupidity that had infiltrated your veins.

“No, no,” you said, stepping into the house and removing your jacket.

Ben closed the door behind you, beginning to lead you away, halting when you failed to move. Everything below your bellybutton was pulsing, throbbing–you were almost drunk on your desire. What was worse, you were sure they could tell. Matt and Kylo were staring at you, eyes roaming your figure, pupils blown wide with hunger–matching your own.

“I told you guys to beat it,” Ben said, shooting his brothers a scowl. “You knew what was happening. We agreed on this.”

Kylo smirked. “We didn’t think she’d be so hard to resist, though.” His tongue slid over his plump lower lip.

Wet _. Fuck_ , you were wet.

“She smells incredible.” That was Matt–he’d meandered behind you. You could feel his gaze sticking to your calves. “You wanted to keep this from us?”

You needed them. All of them.

Ben rolled his his eyes, tugging you to his chest, pulling you forward. Your longing fueled a surge of annoyance at his ushering–was  _he_  really doing this to  _you_?  _Who did he think he was_?

He grumbled. “Look, let’s go–”

“No,” you said, and he stopped. Obediently. Like you’d wanted. “They can all stay.” 

Having them so close in such confined quarters only thickened the aroma.  You turned to stare up at Ben–pupils expanded entirely over his irises.  Part of you was terrified he would–all of them–would overtake you, utterly destroy you, yet the other part knew you were a rarity among Omegas.  Few and far between.  

You narrowed your eyes, suppressing the will to inhale them entirely.

“Ben, you knew how this would play out.” You gripped onto the fabric of his shirt and urged his face against your neck.  Your lips met his ear. “Did you  _really_  expect they wouldn’t get involved?”

His hands bunched the fabric at the small of your back, pushing it further up your body.  You felt his chest heave against you–nose pressed against your jugular.  Any humanity was pouring from his existence with each exhale–the resounding plea of  _need to fuck_  forcing you tighter in his grip.

You arched your back into him, allowing him this last moment of control before murmuring into his ear. “Something tells me you wanted them here.  Wanted an unknowing omega to step inside your house and give into your little game.” Your teeth dragged over his earlobe, puffing a quick laugh. “I’ll play along, Ben.  But only on my terms.”

You pushed away from him–a task that was probably more difficult for you than anyone else in the room.  You made your way to the nearest seat and sat gracefully with your legs crossed.  You shot them each a seductive smile and you could tell it was taking their entire beings not to devour you whole.  

“Strip for me.” Rhree simple words quipped from your lips, commanding and expectant.  

They stood in front of you–each trying to maintain shallow breaths–using any physical strength to control themselves.  

Ben made the first move, his fingers hooking under the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his face.  Matt followed, unbuttoning his top slowly–teasing you by exposing yet another massive chest.  Kylo rolled his shirt over his head, tossing it beside him.  You leaned back slightly to take in their figures and–  

_Holy fuck_.  All three of them had impeccable bodies.

You stifled a moan at the sight, gaining your composure and urging them to continue.  

You were expecting them to pry of their bottoms haphazardly in an effort to get inside of you quicker.  But to your surprise, they were helping each other.  You watched Ben curl his fingers around the button of Matt’s jeans, pulling it through the hole and unzipping him.  Matt brought his digits to Ben, unbuckling his belt and pulling his bottoms down.  Kylo pushed his way in, letting his brothers take over the work.  

You bit your lip as all three of them shucked their pants off to the side.  Part of you needed them to touch you  _now._ And yet another part of you was being drawn in by Ben’s hands cupping Kylo’s face and pulling him into a deep kiss. Your mouth hung open as you watched Kylo’s thick lips wrap around Ben’s matching ones–tongues snaking out to taste each other.  Matt grabbed Kylo’s face, pulling it away from Ben’s and pushed their lips together–tongue darting out almost immediately.  Kylo played back, uttering a short groan and closing his mouth around Matt’s.

You squeezed your thighs together–eyes stuck on those soft, plush lips glued to each other.  Ben saw you from the corner of his eye.  He turned his face from his siblings and supplied you with a smirk.

"This could be you, if you didn’t want to sit and watch.” Sarcasm and sex dripped from his words–urging you to give in.

But you weren’t ready to fall victim to their teasing–not just yet. Even if the way Kylo’s hands fisted Matt’s hair while he moaned into Matt’s mouth did make your cunt pulse with a heavy need.

“I think I’ll sit just a while longer.” You peeled open your thighs, exposing your panties–and like trained dogs, they all turned, eyes locked on the hidden wetness between your legs. With them facing you, you could see it–all of them, straining at the confines of their boxers. “After all…” One of your hands traced over the curves of your body, slinking over your thigh and down to your pussy, fingers sliding between your slit. “Don’t you want  _this_  to be you?”

Kylo’s tongue wet his reddening lips, and he seemed poised to speak. But Matt pushed forward, unashamed by the lewd wobbling of his massive erection.

“Yes,” he said. “Please.”

You grinned. “So polite. Anyone else?”

Both Ben and Kylo–shooting Matt a glare–stepped forward, and you saw Kylo’s throat bulge as he gulped, fabric concealing the longing twitch of his length. Ben, meanwhile, was snickering, meeting your gaze with the confidence of a man destined to get laid. You let your eyes linger on their figures–God, they were perfect, and there were  _three_ of them–before you found yourself getting stuck, over and over, on their concealed cocks. That needed to be remedied.

“Follow these instructions  _carefully_ ,” you said. “Underwear off. On your knees. Hands behind your back. Now.”

Almost in unison, they stepped out of their boxers, exposing their glorious lengths to your eyes. Each of them was long, thick, with a slight curve to the shaft, all three bulbous heads red with need and leaking pre-cum. You clenched as they got down onto their knees, large muscular legs tensing with temporary strain, faces glowing with shame. Drool threatened to spill from your mouth at the sight–your hands itched to glide over their hardened bodies, skim the flesh of their thighs, wrap around their throbbing members.

More than anything, though, you wanted to cum on their tongues.

Grazing over the bud of your aching clit through your panties, you moaned, squirming in your seat, smirking as you watched their bodies respond with evident desire. Kylo was licking his lips again–desperate to taste you, to swallow your cum, while Matt was panting, his cheeks pink. When you looked to Ben, he shifted on his knees, consuming you with his hungry gaze.

“Whoever begs the sweetest gets to taste me.” You dipped your hand behind your panties and began to rub your clit, biting your lip as tiny tremors of pleasure echoed through you.

Matt was first. “Please, please, let me taste you,” he whimpered. “I want to feel you on my tongue.”

“Good boy,” you cooed, your gaze drifting between the other two.

“Please, ma’am, I would love to lick your cunt,” said Ben–to your surprise. “I need it.”

Before you could respond, Kylo spoke for the first time in minutes. “Please let me put my lips on that perfect little pussy,” he murmured. His eyes were large, round, full of need. “Let me kiss you until you cum. Please.”

Breath hitched in your throat at Kylo’s words, your walls contracting without a second thought. That decided the winner, you supposed. Biting your lip, you pulled your panties down your legs and kicked them to the side, flashing a quick view of your sex. Like a predator, you stalked to Kylo, admiring the strength rippling in his body, his gorgeous, thick hair, his eager gaze. Humming in satisfaction, you combed your fingers through his dark locks, and you shivered when your touch elicited a moan from his chest.

“Make sure your brothers know what they’re missing,” you purred, and lifted a leg over his shoulder, driving his face into your cunt.

Kylo released a grateful moan into your flesh as his tongue slid between your folds, gathering as much of your slick wetness as he could, plush lips caressing your sex with deep, slow kisses. Groaning, you bucked your hips on his head, pulling his hair tighter, and he sealed his lips around your clit, sucking hard at the stiff nub. Your head fell back onto your shoulders, and through the cloud of pleasure, you gazed at the other two, lips curling in a tipsy haze when you saw how red and needy their cocks had become. All they could do was stare, held in place by what little restraint they had left.

“Mmm, fuck,” you moaned. “How does that taste, boy?”

Muffled from your sex, he spoke anyway, gasping between words. “It tastes incredible…”

“That’s right.” You rocked your hips again, and you heard a joint in his neck pop–but if he cared, he didn’t show it, nestling into your pussy and flicking your clit with his tongue. “Fuck, yes–that’s it…”

Their scents had already driven you halfway to your orgasm–so you weren’t surprised that after only minutes of Kylo’s mouth lapping at your cunt, you were balancing on the tip of your peak. The harder he sucked, the jerkier your movements became as you struggled to hold yourself upright under the weight of your building pleasure. For stability, you dug your nails into his scalp, closing your eyes as you let your head fall back, breath rolling like waves from your chest. Kylo was huffing through his nose, his wet, warm mouth pulling and swirling at your clit–and you were done.

“Oh,  _fuck_ , Kylo…  _Kylo_!”

You burst, cumming against his face, and he teased his tongue at your entrance, feeling your walls pulse and throb with the crests of your climax. Your fingers snarled into his hair as you fought against the convulsions of bliss, pulling him closer with your leg, groaning as the remnants of your orgasm resonated over your skin, his lips sucking you through the finish.

After catching your breath, you pushed off, stepping back, surveying the trio. All of them were sweating with hunger, cocks dripping pre-cum, broad chests heaving with controlled breath, hiding and restraining the savage urge to pin you to the ground and pump you full of their cum.

You sighed in content, licking your lips. “I’m not fucking any of you until I cum at least one more time.” When nobody moved, you raised an eyebrow. “That’s an invitation, boys.”

Without another second, all three pounced, Matt pulling you onto his face, Ben and Kylo going for your tits as they yanked up your dress and wrested them from your bra. Their hands were so large, so strong, that they held you in place, moans rumbling through you as they all began a simultaneous worship of your body. Matt’s hands clutched at the curve of your ass, holding you to his hot mouth, while two separate lips sucked on your breasts, teasing your nipples as they panted for breath. The actualization of their desires was already too much–you saw them, all of them, stroking and working their cocks while they groaned into your flesh.

But you didn’t want to see that. You wanted more.

“Nobody gets to jerk themselves off,” you said. “If you want to touch a cock, it can’t be your own.”

They all hesitated for a moment–hands stilling between their thighs–until Ben released your nipple, his voice ragged.

“Fuck it–”

And he reached over, gripping Kylo’s cock in his hand, twisting his wrist in long, slow strokes, slicking pre-cum down the shaft with his skilled fingers. Ben returned to your nipple only when Matt’s hand wrapped around him–Matt himself spurred on by Kylo pumping his shaft.  The sight and sound and feel of them pleasuring each other drove your blinding craving to new heights, practically whiting you out with overwhelming greed.

“Such good boys,” you purred, and in response, they moaned against you. “That’s right–look what you’ll do for me. Disgusting…” 

You admired your ability to control them.  Three gorgeous Alphas driven only by their inescapable need to please their omega while fucking each other with their hands.  The sight alone was intoxicating, and you let out a moan to simply silence your body–to silence your mind’s desperate need to crumble for them.  

Matt was attacking you clit with his tongue–groaning into your sex each time Kylo gripped and stroked around the tip of his shaft.  His mouth was unpredictable, lapping at you for a few moments, only to drag your aching bud back in and suck on it– _hard_ –as his tongue went back to your entrance, collecting the juice from your slick walls.  You fisted your fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to you.

“ _Mmm_ , just like that.  If I had known there were– _fuck_ –three of you I would have done this awhile ago.” Tour head fell back and you pressed your hips into Matt’s face.

It only took four of five more bands across your clit to come undone for him.  Your moaned--a lewd sound you didn’t know you were capable of making--and pushed his head away from your oversensitive pussy.  You took a sharp breath in as an attempt to push your way out of this animalistic haze, but it only made you fall further into a submissive state.  

They were all distracted–so desperately trying to please each other with their palms.  Kylo and Ben and left your chest, their moans were becoming too consistent and they needed release…soon.  

“I see your mouths seem to be making obnoxious sounds, I think they would be put to better use on my body.” You wet your lip, readying yourself for the intrusion.  

Ben didn’t need to be asked twice–he cupped your face with one of his hands, his other still pre-occupied with stroking Matt’s heavy and aching cock.  Matt latched onto your neck, moaning into your vein, just below your bonding gland.  Ben noticed him going in to bite it and pulled his lips from your face glaring at Matt in a blind rage.

“Don't you fucking  _think_  about it,” Ben snarled, something completely inhuman, “she’s mine. Don’t forget your place.”

You pushed Ben from your mouth when he turned back to you. Your lips curled up and you snarled at him.

 "Did you forget? You’re  _all_  mine to play with.  Maybe I want all of you… permanently.” You looked down at them fisting each other's thick cocks and ran your index finger along Ben’s jawline. “Besides, I know you can’t cum until you’re locked inside of this cunt, anyways.”

And that was it--Ben finally lost his patience with you.  He pulled away from your face and tipped your neck to the side.  He licked quickly down the vein in your neck and bit down mercilessly onto your bonding gland, sucking at it roughly.  

Your vision blurred for a moment–all will to hang onto your dominance shredded away–body giving over entirely to its most basic need.  Ben brought his lips back to yours.

“Poor thing, you want to be fucked so badly by us don’t you?” He pushed Kylo’s hand off his dick. “If that’s so badly what you want, I’m going first.”

You couldn’t bring yourself to do anything else but swallow thickly and nod, every thought draining out of your nostrils and mouth with each shaking breath.  Ben moved you, positioned your leg over the side of the chair, spreading you out how he liked it.  

“There’s a good girl.” Ben moved to bite down on your gland again and you yelped against him.  He took your hair into a fist and positioned himself at your entrance, pushing in with a rough and brutal pace.  Matt and Kylo took turns stroking at each other, smothering you with their lips wherever skin was exposed.  

“ _F-fuck,_ was this worth the wait? Worth teasing us with that  _putrid_  mouth for so long?” Ben plunged into you, striking at your cervix repeatedly until you released an obscene amount of cum onto his cock, convulsing as you slicked him down entirely.  

You could only manage to breathe out a pathetic ‘yes’ to his question.  Somewhere deep inside was sickened with this lifestyle–why you were chosen to bend to an Alpha–but the other, more feral, part of you couldn’t help but  _love_  this.  Love just how fucking good his cock felt pushing against your walls, grazing against your nerves perfectly.  

Matt’s hand fell down to your clit, rubbing quick circles around it and your torso tightened as another orgasm washed over you. You shrieked and cried out his name.  But what you moaned wasn’t Ben–it was  _Kylo_.

Ben’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration and he rutted into you until tears welled up in your eyes.  He was so painfully large, but you couldn’t bring yourself to stop him.  Ben shifted your neck over to the side again.

“Go on Kylo, she wants you so bad, give her what she wants.”

You felt another set of lips brush down the ridges by your collarbone–ones you could only guess were Kylo’s–and when he found your gland, he bit down.  His teeth felt even more merciless than Ben’s and you screamed in very real pain.

The sound was enough to set Ben off and you felt him stretch your entrance out completely, pumping his seed into you as he pushed through it.  

You sat there–wrecked and sweating–but you were knotted together. How were you going to be able to handle this  _two more times_?

Ben took the time to push himself into you gently, giving you light pecks around your lips, occasionally pressing his mouth against his brothers while they all moaned at the scene before them.  

Your chest heaved, stroking at Matt's arm working your stiff nub with one hand and pulling Kylo in by the chin in a loose kiss with the other.  

Ben watched you giving such attention to his brothers and smirked. “I think we should stretch her out with our cum. Keep it all in until the last possible second.”

You whined at his suggestion, but the brothers were already nodding in agreement, devilish smiles pulling at their lips.

“Get the fuck out.” That was Kylo, fisting his cock in a blur, desperate to get inside of your cunt–and when Ben didn’t move, Kylo growled. “Get the  _fuck_  out, asshole.”

Kylo snatched Ben’s shoulders, pulling him back, and the curve of his knot was ripped out of you, pushing a wail from your lungs. But Kylo was completely unfazed–he barely gave you a second to leak before he threw Matt’s hand to the side, digging bruises into your thighs as he sheathed himself in your heat.

“Fuck!” You clenched around him, eyes rolling into the back of your head as he buried his face in your neck, your body rocking from the force of his hips. “Fuck,  _Kylo_!”

“That’s it,” he growled, teeth grazing your flesh, “scream my name. Scream it, little slut.”

Before you had the chance, Matt’s lips were crushing yours, stifling any moans while his tongue delved deep into your mouth, his hand kneading your breast and flicking at your pebbled nipple. It was all you could do to keep from screaming into him as Kylo fucked you with ruthless abandon, the power of his hips sending quakes through your bones, rattling every breath in your chest. He was snarling nonsense in your ear, his words punctuated by his heaving moans.

“Fuck, yes, yes, fuck–so fucking tight… fuck…” Kylo was hanging onto his sanity by threads.

Matt’s hand dipped down to your cunt again, rubbing your sore, abused clit–and against what you thought was possible, you were spiking toward another climax, whining and squirming between them. His thick fingers were swiping back and forth over your nub while he groaned into the kiss, his other hand weaving through your hair. When he increased the friction, you cried out, pulling away from his mouth.

“Matt,” you gasped, “please–please…”

Though you hadn’t specified your request, Matt must have smelled your need–he growled, sinking his teeth into your gland, and you shrieked in pleasure-pain, rocketing to another climax, contracting and pulsing around Kylo’s cock as pleasure shredded your nerves. Kylo roared, pinching your flesh between his teeth as his knot swelled, driving his sweaty hips into yours with sick smacks as his cum poured inside of you.

You were entirely spent, gone limp in their arms, mind spinning with disbelief that you even _wanted_  to do this again. With your head thrown back, Kylo resigned himself to his brother, drawing Matt into a deep, satisfied kiss, shuddering with the aftershocks of his climax. Matt groaned, still so desperate for any touch that he shoved his tongue into his brother’s mouth, clutching his hair and running a hand over his body.

It was then you realized that Ben–who you’d almost forgotten about–was standing behind you, pressing soft, gentle kisses into your nape while his fingers skated up your sides. A quiet gasp escaped you, and you whimpered, craning your neck to find Matt’s gaze. The sight of him locked with Kylo cemented your insatiable craving.

“Matt…” you said again. “Matt… I need you.”

Matt wrenched himself from Kylo’s mouth, eyes feral, chin wet with a mix of cum and saliva. Sucking excited air into his lungs, he looked from you to Kylo, and his brow furrowed.

“Kylo, she said she needed  _me_.”

Kylo shrugged. “Kind of busy here.”

“Fine.”

Matt shouldered Kylo to the side, tearing his knot from your pussy, and you squealed, ready to protest–but Matt was just as quick as his brothers, thrusting into you, his entire body shaking with bliss as he plunged deep into your core.

“God!” you groaned. “Can you guys  _stop that_!”

Your protests were drowned out by Matt’s brutal thrusting–he was the last brother to get you, the one most anxious to fill you with his cum. And as you were stretched wide by your third cock, Ben continued to pepper your throat with kisses, dragging his tongue along the red rings of teeth that decorated your skin. While your eyes fluttered shut, you felt another set of hands at your breasts, and huffing breath in your ear–overwhelming your body with buzzing, busy pleasure, almost bringing you to another orgasm without any friction on your clit.

While Matt fucked into you, your cunt wet with his brothers’ cum, Ben’s hand snaked around your waist, diving to your overstimulated bud one more time. You wanted to object, but the heat of his lips on your neck, the feeling of Matt’s dick pummeling your pussy, and the squeeze of Kylo’s hands on your tits had turned every word that fell from your mouth into a garbled mess.

“Filthy fucking whore,” Matt moaned, “getting fucked by three cocks and you still need to cum one more time.” His voice was caked with desire, and he slammed into you, stressing every word with a thrust of his cock. “You like that? Hm?”

The only noises that left your throat were mangled groans–and Matt was only spurred on, leaning closer to your neck.

“Fuck yes, you do–you just love being filled with cum, don’t you? Such a needy little cunt…”

His words were sending you over the edge–with help from the pressure of Ben’s fingers, you were there, convulsing in their arms, shattering for what seemed the hundredth time as fractured screams were forced from your chest. Matt wasn’t far behind, pulled into his long-anticipated orgasm by the clamping of your core, crying out as he spilled himself inside of you, sealing you with his knot. You’d been fucked so thoroughly, filled with so much cum that your belly felt tight–satisfied.

There was a long, silent moment–well, silent in that the only noises were the gentle moans of from the mouth at your neck and the exhausted panting of the man in your pussy. For once, you remained locked together until he was able to pull himself from you–every brush of your skin feeling raw and overexposed. Your lids opened, your knees about to buckle, but you were supported by your mates, even as their cum began to drip from your swollen lips.

Matt’s eyes drifted down between your legs, and he released a puff of air. “Damn.”

His exclamation snagged the attention of his brothers, both of whom were now stretching themselves to get a glimpse of your leaking pussy. Matt himself was practically drooling–and Kylo mumbled a moan in agreement. All three seemed entranced with the sight of their cum flowing from your cunt.

“Can’t let it go to waste,” said Kylo, and he was down between your legs, slurping and gulping his own–and his brothers’–cum. You whined, his mouth stimulating your over-sensitive pussy–but he wasn’t long, pulling away when he was satisfied with the amount of cum he’d gathered.

It was then that he grabbed Matt’s face, kissing him again, pushing the ball of spit and cum into his brother’s mouth, his limp cock twitching as Matt sucked in air through his nose in shock and pleasure. Matt swirled the mixture on his tongue, stepping then to drag Ben to his lips, and you could almost see it out of the corner of your eye–Matt’s mouth smothering Ben’s, Ben groaning into his brother’s kiss.

When Matt had passed the wad into Ben’s mouth, Ben swooped over you, tugging you by your chin to his mouth, and you gasped, eyes widening as he passed the ball of saliva and seed onto your tongue. You nearly gagged from the size–and the taste–it was bitter, salty, sticky on your teeth and cheeks. But the way Ben moaned as he pushed it into your mouth sent light up your spine, and he pulled away, staring at you with glittering, mischievous eyes.

“Swallow it,” he said. Matt and Kylo watched, eager to see you ingest their cum.

So you did–your throat bobbing as evidence of your obedience–and they grinned.

“So good,” Ben purred, and nuzzled your neck, flooding you with warmth.

Matt stroked your hair, scanning your sweaty, flushed figure. “Whose bed are we taking her to?”

Kylo was the one to pull you close, slinging his arm under your knees and lifting you to his chest. He felt safe. Strong. You imagined they all did. “Mine, obviously,” he said. “I’m the oldest–and I have the biggest bed.”

“Fine, fine,” said Ben.

He and Matt followed behind Kylo as you were carried to the bedroom. Your heart was throbbing in your chest, your body was aching and tired and broken–but you’d never felt more content in your life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another TOC Triplet AU prompt! I thought we'd contribute what little we have to the growing collection! This particular work, I am certain, has cemented our place in Hell, but, hey. That's life, right?
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it! <3 <3 <3


End file.
